captain_beijingfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Beijing Chinatown Chronicles
After the shows original run time of 14 season a miniseries was created detailing Captain Beijing past called the Chinatown Chronicles. In a village near the outskirts of Seoul South Korea a kikkuman crystal was found beneath a factory producing the most modest priced off brand dildos. The factory owner by the name of hunkishuma fugaritzu noticed a green light pulsating from the old floor boards. He broke the floor boards and went to pick it up and in a flash of green light he was granted unlimited power but at a hefty cost. His soul was fractured and broken, leaving the old hunkishuma fugaritzu behind and replacing him with Lt. Seoul. Lt Seoul began to use his new powers and the kikkuman crystal to mass produce energy weapons and was selling them to the South Korean government, so south korea could invade North Korea. In the show they energize the dildos the factory was producing with energy from the kikkuman emerald, then mount a trigger to it, and attach some double a batteries (essentially making laser pistols). Lt. Seouls work force was in poor condition and resembled scrawny polish jews in WW2. Lt. Seoul was merciless in the end and would sacrifice anything to take down North Korea. It wasn't long before Chinese spies caught wind of Lt Seoul's plans and they reached out to their only hope CAPTAIN BEIJING. Captain Beijing had also taken on a apprentice within the past 5 years. He was a small orphaned boy that Captain Beijing found in Singapore on his visit at a well known brothel. Captain Beijing Taught him everything he knew and it showed he quickly grew in power almost rivaling Beijing himself. He loved him like a son and they had many adventures together. The Orphan took on the name of Sergeant Singapore. However the ever growing fan base did not take the addition to the team well and many thought Captain Beijing was more of a one man crew. Comments were left on videos detailing the disgust towards Sergeant Singapore, "I wish that punk ass bitch would trip over his new balance shoe laces and hang himself on his cape", wrote a commentator. Captain Beijing and Sergeant Singapore flew to Lt. Seoul's hideout in former chairman of china Mao Zedong's airplane. They parachuted down on top of the factory and broke in. With in seconds one of the Asian workers ran at Sergeant Singapore with a pair of sharpened chop sticks and stabbed him with them. They severed his brain stem instantly killing him. Some say the creators did this to please the fan base others said it helped rich'n Captain Beijing's character and make it more interesting. Either way dick lasers were flying in every direction and Lt. Seoul was preparing his monologue for Captain Beijing. In his grief Beijing unleashed his ultimate move the booming blasphemous beijing blast. powered by his own piece of a kikkuman emerald lodged in his chest. This killed everyone within a 30 mile radius of the factory. Captain Beijing returned back to his home in the Peoples Republic of China with Lt. Seoul's kikkuman emerald in hand, where he was greeted a hero once again. However he still felt defeated and was never the same from there on. Side note Lt. Seoul in fact did not die as he has no soul and returns later on in the series.